This invention relates to automatic apparatuses for mounting terminals to coated wires and inserting the terminals into a connector, and it particularly relates to an automatic connector-mounting apparatus for mounting a multipolar connector to a coated wire group consisting of a plurality of coated wires.
Heretofore, in mounting a multipolar connector to the ends of a coated wire group consisting of a plurality of coated wires, initially one of the coated wires has been taken out of the group, the end thereof has been cut to a predetermined length using a suitable tool such as a nipper, then the wire end has been stripped to expose the core conductor to a length required to mount an electric terminal thereto using a tool such as a wire stripper, an electric terminal has been mounted to the exposed conductor portion by any desired means, for example, by pressing, and finally the terminal has been inserted into an opening in a desired position selected from a plurality of openings provided in an insulator for the connector. These works have been manually accomplished. It is needless to say that such manual works are very troublesome and require a great deal of technical skill. Particularly, in mounting a multipolar connector to a plurality of coated wires such as used in communication cables, electron computers, measuring apparatuses, etc., a considerable time and labor have been required inefficiently.